bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Sloth
(fully known as Bob Sloth or just for short) is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He appear in both The Binding of Isaac and the Rebirth remake. Description He is a brilliant green-colored Globin with a slightly different colored head. From the original game, his color looks darker. Behavior Sloth's main attack is firing IPECAC shots. Sloth can also spawn Chargers. However, he can only spawn 3 Chargers on the screen at once. If one is killed, he may spawn another, but the number of Chargers that can be alive at once is 3. He is similar to Pestilence in that he spawns Chargers and shoots green bombs. Sloth either drops a Tarot Card or, less commonly, Bob's Rotten Head upon death. Strategies Sloth is one of the harder minibosses, with his ability to punish minor errors quite seriously. His IPECAC shots do one whole heart of damage without The Wafer. The most important strategy to use while fighting Sloth is to keep moving in a specific direction. Doubling back and forth can avoid the Chargers, but can often lead to the player getting hit by his IPECAC shots. The best strategy is to use his IPECAC shots' explosiveness to the player's advantage. The explosion caused by the shots destroy Rocks and kills the Chargers that he spawns. Use these to clear the room, and establish a circular movement pattern that doesn't double back. This should cause all of his shots to miss, and present predictable moments of vulnerability, where the player can attack. Eternal Sloth's Behavior Eternal Sloth uses these 2 attacks: * Shoots 3 IPECAC shots. * Summons Eternal Chargers. Trivia * According to Edmund McMillen, Sloth's first name is Bob, and Sloth is his last name.Edmund McMillen, FormspringHis first name is referenced by the items Bob's Rotten Head and Bob's Curse. * He has the appearance of a black and dark-green Globin. His "Super" Counterpart follows this same rule, resembling a Gazing Globin, which makes sense considering this enemy is an advanced version of the Globin much like Super Sloth is to Sloth. * Sloth is the only one of the Seven Deadly Sins to have any "voice" sound effects (when he spawns enemies). The others either have attack sound effects or are completely silent. * The color of Sloth's head does not match that of his body; however, it does change to match his body whenever he attacks, then changes back once he goes back into his movement animation. * Sloth and Lust are the only sins which uses a pre-existing design. * From the original game, during the credits, Sloth's colors matched to the Globin. * In v1.3 of Wrath of the Lamb for the original game, Sloth gained the ability to produce a horizontal trail of Creep while using his IPECAC attack. The next day in v1.33, that ability was removed again. This was likely a bug connected to Ultra Pride , who has a similar attack and was also added in v1.3. Bugs * If Sloth spawns a Charger in front of a wall, the Charger will go outside of the walls, forcing the player to either bomb out of the room or restart the game. References Videos The Binding of Isaac - Sloth Category:Minibosses Category:Deadly Sins Category:Bosses